


Reflection

by Muireannwolfsbane



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muireannwolfsbane/pseuds/Muireannwolfsbane
Summary: While ill in the hospital Elaine reflects. A maybe AU vignette
Kudos: 5





	Reflection

Her name isn’t pronounced Elaine, it’s Lean. And she knows full well that her son Ben isn’t fully human and never will be. It’s why she tried to drive Dale’s step-daughter, Maddie away. Maddie is too human, too hurt by her mother to truly understand her son’s feral, wild and dangerous true nature. She’d only get hurt in the end. And the last thing neither Maddie nor Dale needed is more hurt. Since Susan the land galla whore of her husband had done enough already.  
She misses the wild windswept dance of the north Celtic sea, the smell of the kelp, the song of the gulls above the rocks, the feel of the wet sand. Bristol Cove’s cold waters are too calm to serine. The shore is smooth and not pebbly mixed with the grass.  
Now here alone, lying in the hospital bed at death's door, in pain she wonders if she did the right thing.  
Pain, pain from the human medicine now flowing within her veins.  
Another wave and she feels as if she is drowning. Is this? What was it the preacher Ted had dragged her to called it?  
Penance yes that was it. Penance. Was this the penance for her so called sin? Her regrets.  
Regrets, her life is full of them now. She regrets coming to ashore from the sea so long ago. But what was she supposed to do. Ben was so sick within her from whatever the device was that humans had built far within their hunting grounds within the north sea. Her mate was dead, dead from having to defend them from some bitch of a finfolk. And they were so few already. What could she do but go ashore, in hopes that if he were born early she might get some help from the so-called humans.  
God she was desperate. Desperate and stupid so damn stupid. Maybe she deserved what happened but her son didn't. Another wave of pain mixed with nausea strikes again causing a fit of painful coughing. So she didn't really notice the new presence in the room. She sniffs the air slightly and an almost familiar scent strikes her. Finfolk, can she smell her scent, can she tell that she is selkie ? terrified in her weakened state she can’t do a thing to defend herself or Ben. Until the finfolk woman began to sing a tune similar to a healing song that Bryn the healer of her people used to sing. A song that she used to sing to Ben to calm him down on those terrifying late nights. She breathes deeply without pain for the first time in weeks. She is calm and she is home. A little while later she hears Ben’s shuffle, he speaks to the finfolk woman telling her to keep going. She opens her eyes and in blurry vision she watches as they embrace. Then before they could notice her she goes back to sleep and dreams of the north Celtic sea.


End file.
